


More Then Friends

by Fricksgirl_32



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Sex Toys, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: Brian got caught and Nick wasn't taking no for an answer





	More Then Friends

**Author's Note:**

> ALL ABOARD THE PERVERSION EXPRESS! Bring a fan with ya! Its another hot one! lol

Brian laid his head back against his hotel door sighing softly, he hadn't been so happy to be alone. He had been teased all night thanks to a certain blond who made sure to do everything he could to rub and touch Brian, driving him nuts. He shook his head walking to the bed, stripping down to his boxers. He laid down trying to ignore the problem between his legs knowing it wasn't going to go away until he took care of it. 

Brian closed his eyes as he got comfortable, his hand sliding into his boxers. He wrapped it around the base of his cock, stroking slowly. He couldn't help but let his brain start to run wild, wishing it was his hand stroking and teasing him. Brian groaned as his cock throbbed, making him stroke a bit faster.

"Nick.." Brian moaned softly, feeling his hips arch up just slightly.

He slowed down before finally pushing his boxers off, tossing them. He bit his lower lip as he turned over, digging in his bag. He pulled out the lube and his new toy, he lubed up a finger as he spread his legs, sliding his finger inside his tight hole. Brian moaned softly as he opened himself up. Once he was opened enough, he pulled his fingers out, lubing up the toy. He slid it down between his legs, putting the head right at his now waiting hole. Brian had learned how to angle the toy where he could ride it without it slipping out. 

He groaned loudly as he pushed it inside him, moving his hips down against it. He couldn't help but fall right back into his fantasy, he knew pushing Nick away all these years had been such a waste of time. 

He was so engrossed in his mind, he didn't hear the door or the new weight on the bed. He was so close to his release, but froze as soon as he heard his voice. 

"You know how much fucking hotter this would be if it wasn't so hypocritical?" Nick growled, his voice stained with a bit of hurt. 

Brian gulped hard, he had been so close and how the hell did Nick get in? 

"Nick.." Brian whimpered, feeling Nick press up against him.

"So Mr. high and mighty would rather have something fake then the real thing?" Nick was pissed and Brian knew it.

"I'm...I'm sorry." 

In reality, Nick was hard as hell seeing Brian the way he was and impressed Brian had figured out a way to keep the toy inside him so he could ride it. He was hurt though that Brian had kept pushing him away this entire time. Nick leaned down, licking and kissing on the older man's neck, feeling Brian's body shake. 

"Nick..we..I..can't" Brian stuttered, trying to keep some rationality in place.

He hated that rational side of Brian, it just would not go away. 

"Why not?" Nick asked, knowing every excuse Brian would try to use. "It's not exactly like Lauren and Leighanne are innocent in all this." 

Brian bit his lower lip, their wives had created a special bond with each other that went slightly beyond just a normal friendship, both of them knowing Nick and Brian wanted the same thing, even if Brian was being a stubborn ass about it. 

Brian's back was still facing Nick, giving the blond a perfect view of Brian's ass and how amazing it looked with something pushed inside it. Nick ran his fingers down Brian's back, feeling the older man shake before taking the toy. He pulled almost all the way out before slamming it back into Brian, seeing Brain's body jerk and jump.

"FUCK NICK!" Brian screamed. It hadn't hurt, he just didn't expect the blond to get so bold. Nick groaned loudly hearing Brian as he continued to push the toy in and out of Brian's hole, leaning down and attacking Brian's neck again.

"Now just imagine what it would be like if that was me inside you." Nick growled. 

All Brian could do was whimper as he pushed down against the toy Nick was fucking him with..Wait, Nick was fucking him. 

"Brian..I'm not the little boy I was before, I've grown up." Nick whispered. 

He knew Brian was about to cave, he could tell just by watching the way Brian was reacting. What Nick had said hit Brian as to why he had pushed him away for so long, he was still looking at the blond as the boy he met so long ago. He was no longer that little boy, he was a man that dripped with sex appeal, using it to his advange every chance he got. 

"Nick..I..want..need..you." Brian finally confessed, no longer wanting to resort to what he had been doing, he knew Leighanne was fine with it. Nick was the only guy Brian wanted to be close to like this, just like Lauren was the only female Leighanne wanted. 

Nick pulled the toy out, throwing it on the bed before rolling Brian onto his hands and knees. Brian instantly spread for Nick, making the blond grin. He spotted the lube and grabbed it. He didn't want to hurt his best friend, groaning softly as he ran the thick cream over his cock. 

"Nick please." Brian begged.

Nick sat up and pushed into Brian's loosened hole, but it was still fairly tight. 

"Shit Bri..God I've waited so long." Nick moaned, sliding all the way inside Brian before leaning down, kissing his back and neck. 

Brian was shaking feeling Nick inside him, it was better then he could have imagined. He pushed back against the younger man, needing him to move.

"Nick, fuck me." Brian pleaded. 

Nick felt his entire body shake as he growled, grabbing Brian's hips and thrusting into him. He hadn't meant to lose control, but it felt to damn good not to.

Nick pushed Brian down further into the mattress, making his ass lift up as he continued to pump his cock into the tightness and warmth of Brian's hole. He could hear Brian whimper and groan under him. 

He wrapped his arms around Brian's middle as his thrusts became faster and more needy, he knew he couldn't hold on much longer.

"You feel so fucking good Brian." 

"So do you, I'm so sorry for pushing you away." 

Nick leaned down and nuzzled Brian gently. "Doesn't matter, we're here together now." 

Brian shivered at Nick's words knowing they were finally where they were suppose to be. 

"Baby, I can't.." Nick whimpered, his hips moving faster.

"Do it Nick, make me yours." Brian encouraged. 

Nick let out a low growl, shooting his load deep inside Brian's warmness that was now his. Brian let his own orgasm go, covering the bed. Both men panting hard before Nick pulled out, falling onto the bed. 

Brian turned over to face Nick for the first time since he came in as Nick pulled him right into his arms, feeling the older man curl up next to him much like Nick had done so many times in those earlier years. 

He ran his hand through Brian's short hair, worry now setting in. He didn't want Brian to regret or beat himself up about what happened. 

"Bri, look at me." Nick said softly.

Brian looked up at the blond, tears falling.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry." Nick said softly, wiping the tears.

Brian shook his head. "I'm the one who's sorry, I was such a fool." 

He ran his hand down Brian's cheek gently. "Brian, I need to know if this is what you want. You already know the girls are okay with us, but I don't want you to feel like we have to do this." 

Brian reached up, pulling Nick to him as their lips touched for the first time. Sparks flew between them as he kept his best friend close, their tongues finding each other quickly as they made out. 

Brian finally pulled away as they both looked at each other. "I want this, I want you I always have." 

Nick smiled and kissed him again, pulling Brian into his arms holding him close. 

"I love you." Nick said softly.

Brian sighed and relaxed against him. "I love you too." 

Nick continued to run his hand through Brian's hair, he could feel the older man starting to fall asleep. Between that night's show and what they had done, Brian was drained. 

Nick got them both laid down, keeping Brian wrapped in his arms. "Go to sleep handsome, I'll be here when you wake up." 

They both fell asleep, happy and content that their friendship had turned into something more.


End file.
